


Kenway家的圣诞节（哈利波特AU）

by whelsker15



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, Parent Haytham Kenway
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whelsker15/pseuds/whelsker15
Summary: 康纳和爱他的家人们共同度过了他就读霍格沃茨以来的的第一个圣诞节。
Kudos: 8





	1. Kenway家的圣诞

“把这撒到壁炉然后喊肯维宅就可以了。”海尔森把装着飞路粉的盒子递给了康纳。康纳迟疑了一下，接了过去抓了一把粉末。“只要你吐字够清楚，你就不会掉到哪个不知道名字是什么的地方。”康纳点了点头，“好的……肯维教……父亲。”海尔森往常严肃的脸在这时露出了一丝柔和。“动作快点吧，要不你祖父该又要念叨了。”他拍了拍康纳的肩。

康纳深吸一口气，把飞路粉往父亲在霍格沃茨办公室的壁炉撒去，“肯维宅。”

“哦，看看是谁回来了！小康纳！”刚从壁炉里很不优雅地滚出来还呛到了一些炉灰，康纳就被自己的祖父爱德华抢先抱了起来。“祖父……我已经不小了。还有，好久不见了，母亲。”向爱德华和吉奥打了招呼之后，康纳还是觉得有些无奈。祖父还是把他当成那个刚刚来到英国的五岁小男孩看待，康纳也是对此没辙。但与父亲相比，他的祖父爱德华显得更健谈开朗，康纳也一直都非常喜欢他。他从小被父亲带来英国生活以来，祖父是他最早接触并熟悉起来的人，他也很喜欢听祖父讲起他年轻时在加勒比一带的航海探险故事。

“你在学校里的生活怎么样，这毕竟是你在霍格沃茨的第一年呢，一定很有趣吧？”爱德华把康纳放了下来，示意他跟着过去坐到沙发上。

“其实……感觉挺新奇的。但是斯莱特林们总是看我不顺眼，说肯维院长的儿子为什么会在格兰芬多、他是一个肮脏的混血之类的话……”康纳耸了耸肩，表示他其实也并不怎么在意。“不过我和阿诺都有暗暗耍点恶作剧给他们一点颜色瞧瞧。而且，不得不说爱丽斯·德拉塞尔在这上面很有一手，她也在暗中帮了我们不少…”

从壁炉里出来的海尔森边整理着衣服，走向了吉奥。“他从来没跟我说过这些。”“你听到他说的了，他和他的朋友们能应付。再说了，谁在开学之前告诉他在学校时你教授其次才是父亲的？”吉奥回想起海尔森在康纳上火车之前说的那些东西，还是忍不住笑了出来。

海尔森叹了一口气。“我只是知道我的学院那些小崽子们时不时来向我告状，说康纳和多里安陷害他们，但他们一直找不到有什么证据，每次就都不了了之了。”海尔森抬了抬眉毛。在心里他还是觉得自家儿子做的是对的。不过海尔森倒是没想到自己学院的德拉塞尔也会帮着他们一起“挑事儿”……他在布斯巴顿的老友教出来的女儿还真……护短。吉奥笑着说，“这点他还是很像你。”

“他们可能就只是知道他是混血而已，只不过除了我们一家人以外，也没多少人知道康纳是巫师和德鲁伊混血罢了。但我倒是听草药学的教授向我说过好几次，每当斯莱特林和格兰芬多们一起上课的时候，斯莱特林那些经常找他麻烦的臭小子们照顾的植物总会跟他们添不少麻烦。”感谢德鲁伊们对植物天生具有的亲和力和控制力。

“毕竟他是我们的儿子。”说着，海尔森走了过去爱德华那边坐下。这种一家团聚的感觉实在是久违了。

“康纳，你好像忘了点什么。”海尔森说着，摸了摸康纳的头。

“……诶？”康纳想了想，一时想不起他忘了的是什么。“今天是平安夜啊！”爱德华笑着把他的头发揉得更乱了，“我想今天可以提前说一声圣诞快乐了。”他往康纳的额头亲了一下。“噢……我差点就……”他局促地从沙发上离开，走到他的父母面前抱着他们。“平安夜快乐，母亲，父亲。”吉奥和海尔森弯下腰，各给了康纳一个额头吻。“平安夜快乐，儿子。”

“还有祖父。”康纳走向爱德华，给了他的祖父一个拥抱。爱德华还是像往常一样狠狠给了他一个拥抱，“你也是，康纳。好了，晚餐已经等不及了，我们该去吃饭了，今天小精灵们都很卖力，别糟蹋了他们的成果。”一家人走向饭厅，准备享受他们的圣诞晚宴。

END


	2. 斯莱特林的Kenway教授

大家都知道霍格沃茨的斯莱特林学院向来就以别扭著称，而他们的院长，教黑魔法防御术的海尔森·肯维教授，就更是如此了。

肯维教授出身于斯莱特林学院，学生时期品学兼优，深得教授们的喜爱，同时还是一位严厉的级长和优秀的男学生会主席。

但是从霍格沃茨毕业之后，他却没有如同教授们的预期那样马上留校教书，而是选择了等到同学院的学弟谢伊·帕特里克·寇马克毕业之后与他一起去美洲进行探险游历。有传言说，他们二人一起在美洲结合了当地原住民们那些神秘的德鲁伊魔法去加以研究。

七年后，海尔森带着他的原住民妻子和二人的儿子回到了欧洲。他先是参加了在法国举办的欧洲巫师的决斗大赛并成功夺冠。获得这项荣誉后他回到了霍格沃茨，并担任黑魔法防御术教授和斯莱特林学院的院长。

无论是哪个学院的学生都觉得肯维教授看上去十分严肃。在他的课堂上，即使大家在演示防御魔咒表现十分出色，他也不会轻易加任何一个学院的分数。但是小巫师们都说：“肯维教授在施咒的时候流露出来的优雅和强大是很难比得上的”，就算是平时对斯莱特林没有多少好感的格兰芬多们都觉得他的确是个特别厉害的教授。


End file.
